Homusubi Hikaru
Homusubi Hikaru (火産霊光る, ) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. She plays midfielder for Raimon, Dark Empresses and Inazuma Japan (Girl Version). Profile Inazuma Eleven (Game) *''"The light that shine through the darkness. The genius play-maker is on play" 'Background' She lives with her twin brother Kagutsu with their grandparents. Her parents died in an airport ambush. She used to be shy due to her lack in strength but makes up for it with her smarts. She discovered her love towards soccer when she and her twin brother,Kagutsuchi, were playing at the park in their neighbourhood, Karakura Town. They experienced a near death moment when a large tree branch fell down towards them, until Endou Daisuke saved them with Majin the Hand. Since that accident, they were in debt to him and were addicted to the game of soccer. 'Appearance' Hikaru has unruly balck hair that ends near her mid-back. Her bang covers most of her forehead and is parted to the right. She has fair skin. Her eyes are a dark shade of grey. Hikaru is slightly taller than other girls her age. When out of Raimon, she would normally wear her black hoodie over her midnight blue turtleneck, dark blue jeans and grey sneakers. In Inazuma Eleven GO, her hair is grown down to her waist and she sports a blue headband on. Hikaru has two long side bangs on both sides of her head. She wears a dark blue button up shirt over her black close-fitting turtleneck. Over this, she wears a light blue long mafela. Hikaru now sports a pair of black knee-height boots under her long flowing grey skirt that is held up by a brown belt. Her accessories include a long necklace with midnight blue star-shaped charm and a pair of azure earings. 'Personality' She's cool and calm at most situations. Hikaru cares deeply for her younger twin brother and has a strong passion for soccer. She takes her teammates' state rather seriously and would act as a diversion to confuse the opponent. When her teammates manages to find their rhythm back, Hikaru would either make a joke or sarcastic remakrs about their mistakes without, in hope they would realize their mistakes and corrects them. This shows that she takes interest other people and understands their feelings and shares their sorrow and happiness at all time. Hikaru is seen to be out of character when she's around her younger twin, Kagutsuchi, or as she would call him, Kagutsu. She would turn peppy and 'Dere-Dere' at Kagutsuchi. Most of her teammates concludes that Hikaru has "Brother Complex". In GO, ten years after, Hikaru's calm and cool personality hasn't change a bit. Though, since she was engaged to Yamino, she has started to become in touch with her feminine side a bit more. Her romantic feelings towards Yamino is shown, unlike in the original series. She still makes witty remarks and jokes if Endou or anyone if she wants to correct them. Hikaru is seen to have motherly side around her cousin, Mizuki. 'Hissatsu' *'SH Ao no Nagareboshi *SH Apollonius' Wrath *SH Lighting Blade *OF' Senbonzakura *'OF' Shippuu Dash *'OF' Illusion Ball *'OF' Azure Moon *'OF' Stardust Dance *'OF' Antares Semblence *'OF' Wolf-Rayet Storm 'Relationships' *Homusubi Raiden (father) *Homusubi Kotose (mother) *Homusubi Tsunayoshi (older brother) *Homusubi Kagutsuchi (younger twin brother) *Yamino Kageto (fiance) *Hijiri Mizuki (cousin) Quotes *"Soccer is basically making the perfect opportunity to score something, ain't it?"'' (To Endou) *''"Soccer saved my life, so, why can't it save others?" (To Kagutsuchi) *"That's some passion for soccer you got there.' I like it." ''(To Sakura) *''"Just don't end up marrying the soccerball, kay?" (To Sakura) *"The stars are shining bright in that endless backdrop. One of them is my star, and that star is going to shine the brightest!" (To herself) *"I'm tired of losing! It makes me feel vulnerable and weak, and that is not how Homuzubi Hikaru should be. I'll do anything just to taste that sweet victory again, even if it means letting darkness overpower me. Now, this puppetmaster is ready for battle~ Kufufufufu~" (To Sakura) *"Kagutsu~!! I missed you! Did 'cha miss me? Cuz I missed you! And I mean a lot! Hey! You've gotten taller haven't you? What? Still no girlfriend? And you call yourself a "man." (To Kagutsuchi) 'Trivia''' *"光る" means Light, a pun to her appearance. *Hikaru's surname, "火産霊", is taken from a Fire God's name in Japanese mythology. *Hikaru has "Brother Complex" towards her younger twin, Kagutsuchi. *It is revealed that in Episode 024, she has Phasmaphobia (fear of ghost) when Kabeyama mentioned about seeing a ghost. *She wears her tradmark black-white checkered bandanna when she's playing. *Hikaru has an addiction for caffeinated stuff and choco cornet. *In GO, she stated that she was engage to Yamino and her ring could be seen during her first meeting with Raimon (GO). *Hikaru's laugh is very similar (if not the same) to Mukuro's laugh from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Both having the same 'Kufufufufu~' sound to it. *She has character song called "Stargazer". *Like Touko, Hikaru uses "Atashi" when referring to herself in GO, which makes her sound more ladylike. Category:Inazuma Girls FC members Category:Inazuma Japan members Category:Midfielder Category:Forward Category:Girls